1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus provided with a cartridge holder receiving a pen or a cutter and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing data of instructions for the apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been conventionally provided processing apparatuses which process a sheet-shaped object to obtain a desired pattern. For example, a cutting plotter has been conventionally known as an apparatus cutting an object to be cut, such as paper or cloth. The cutting apparatus includes a storage device storing data of a plurality of patterns. A user selects a desired pattern while viewing patterns displayed on a display of the cutting apparatus. The cutting apparatus cuts the object to obtain the selected pattern, based on selected pattern data.